


My Dove: Character Information

by Raven_Cobblepot



Series: My Dove [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Raven_Cobblepot
Summary: Showing off the characters





	My Dove: Character Information

Raven- Likes Oswald' club, admires Oswald, Friends with Amber. 

Hair Color: Black 

Eye Color: Green 

Personality: Flirty, Submissive, Caring, Friendly, Stubborn

Oswald- King of Gotham, Still runs his nightclub, in love with Raven he kidnaps her, friends With Edward. 

Hair Color: Black 

Eye Color: Blue 

Personality: Manipulative, Power Hungry, Dominant

Jim- Uncle of Amber, works for the GCPD, friends with Harvey, he ends up helping Raven and Amber. 

Hair Color: Blondish 

Eye Color: Blue

Personality: Head strong, Charming, Determined, Loving 

Amber-Friends with Raven, works for the GCPD with her uncle, has a crush on Edward

Hair Color: Originally Blonde, Blue 

Eye Color: Hazel 

Personality: Sweet and loving, stubborn, friendly, Flirty 

Edward: Works for the GCPD, has a crush on Amber ends up kidnapping her, friends with Oswald.

Hair Color: Black 

Eye Color: Brown 

Personality: Insane, obsessed with riddles, kind, intelligent

 

Jerome-Ginger maniac, Kidnaps Amber, escapes Arkham.

Hair Color; Red 

Eye Color: Blue 

Personality: Beyond insane, batshit crazy, Bonkers, everything under the sun that is for insane. 


End file.
